Discreet
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: Duncan has his own ways of letting Courtney know she's special.


_**~Discreet~**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDS. But if I did, you'd see an endless amount of DxC. I'd probably also make a spinoff series called 'Duncney' and use stories from here and turn them into a show.(: Haha.**

Duncan wasn't quite as ornate as the other boys when it came to telling a girl how much they liked her. No, not at _all_. He wouldn't be caught dead doing anything mushy, sappy, or romantic in public It would ruin his reputation, not to mention some of his pride and intergalactic ego.

He wasn't one of those boys to just go flaunting his feelings around- he had an image to keep up. (He _was _a delinquent after all.) Instead, he did the little things for her. Little things no one would notice. Just tiny, micro, almost insignificant little things...

**-DxC-Obsessed-And-Damn-Proud-**

"Must you do that?" Courtney snapped as Duncan interrupted yet another tutoring session that went horribly wrong.

"Do what?" he asked innocently as he raised an eyebrow, all the while that cocky smirk plastered over his face.

"That- that _tapping_ noise!" she sputtered, referring to the teenaged boy repeatedly clunking his pencil on the wooden table at the desolate library. That fact alone didn't please her much, considering with hardly anyone around, the sharp pinging noise the lead had made when it collided with the surface would echo off the walls and bookcases, only adding to her growing headache. She let out a groan. "Duncan, please," Courtney whined in an almost inaudible whisper. She thought her head was literally going to explode if she heard that God awful noise one more time.

All of a sudden, Duncan was distracted by something on the other side of the room, and quit tapping immediately. Courtney was grateful for whatever distraction had caught his attention, but was puzzled when he had let the rest of the lesson go on without tapping his black pencil on the table again. Not even once.

**-DxC-Obsessed-And-Damn-Proud-**

He barged into his third period English class, late as usual. As he was walking towards his seat, his teal gaze landed on a certain tan brunette in the front corner of the room, all the way on the other side. She was so caught up in her work that she didn't even seem to notice him come in. Duncan smirked as he noticed a how her purple V-neck shirt rode just a /little/ too low as she bent over her desk to take notes. And Duncan, being the perverted barbarian he is, decided to mess with her a bit.

"Aww, did you wear that just for me? I'm touched, babe," he whispered tauntingly so only she could hear as he stood in front of her desk. Startled, she looked up towards his pierced face as her expression changed from confused, to angry, to embarrassed. Courtney quickly used her delicate index finger and thumb to pull up her top so Duncan could no longer enjoy his little peep-fest.

"You're such a pig," she growled lowly, clearly quite irritated.

"Duncan Evans, you come into my classroom late and then disrupt by talking? Are you trying to break the world record for most detentions?" their grumpy teacher, Mrs. Burke snapped as she turned away from the board. Duncan shot the red headed lady one of those infamous smirks and raised an eyebrow in his signature way. "On second thought, don't answer that." Smart teacher.

The punk continued smirking as he took the empty seat next to Courtney.

"Duncan," Mrs. Burke warned. "That is _not_ your assigned seat."

"I can't help it," Duncan said with a shrug, then took a side glance at Courtney and shot her a wink. "I'm attracted to pretty things."

**-DxC-Obsessed-And-Damn-Proud-**

Courtney was in a hurry. Such a hurry, that she didn't even pay attention as she ran around the corner of the school halls when she collided with something, or rather some_one_. Courtney was going much faster than said person, and in the end she ended up falling on them in a position where she was straddling the mystery person's lap and had her hands holstered on both sides of his/her upper body. The CIT had a slight dizzy spell since she had ran into the human's well built chest (she presumed male, and she hoped to God she was right), saw a few various colors, and couldn't see straight for a couple of seconds. Once she recovered she looked down to see whom she had accidentally ran into. Courtney was about to rush a string of apologies, until she saw that face.

That Gawd damned awful face that tortured her with a smirk every waking second since she was 14.

"Fancy meeting you here babe," Duncan said with a smirk as he took advantage of their situation and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, only further agitating the onyx eyed girl.

"Life hates me," she mumbled angrily with creased eyebrows and closed eyes as she drooped her forehead on his well built chest. Courtney lifted her head back up after a heavy breath and was about to get off of Duncan, hardly realizing the compromising position and just wanting to get her research paper that she had left in her locker, but his large hands kept her in place. "Let me go you neanderthal," she threatened in an exasperated tone, glared at him, and set her tanned hands on his torso and pushed, trying to get out of his grasp. After a few failed attempts and blows to his chest which he merely chuckled at (that _ass_), Courtney fully understood their situation and started blushing like mad.

After a few more minutes of her complaining and begging, he finally let her go and got up, seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere with her..this time.

As she stood up she smoothed her bright green Ralph Lauren polo free of wrinkles, she was about to head off in a different direction when Duncan pulled her back. His arms were, once again, encircling her waist, except this time his chest was pressed to her back and his hands clasped together at the front of her midsection.

"Duncan!" Courtney shrieked. "Let me go." But she couldn't lie- it's not like she didn't enjoy the feelings of little shock waves bounding their way through her body.

He smirked and let her go for a moment, only to make her turn to face him. The punk stood there for a moment just studying her features, making the teenage girl feel uncomfortable under his intense icy blue eyes.

"What?" Courtney asked after a long pause of silence, wondering herself why she hadn't already headed to her locker yet to get her papers. Duncan seemed to snap out of his daze. He looked at her before shaking his head at himself.

"Nothing, it's just," he took pause. "You're cute when you blush."

Duncan hurriedly turned around and walked away, leaving her to linger on those words, and also to hide his own blush.

**-DxC-Obsessed-And-Damn-Proud-**

All Duncan could hear were the sound of Courtney's teeth chattering together as they walked towards the school bleachers to watch the annual Homecoming game.

"You didn't even think to bring a jacket to a football game in the middle of October? You're slipping Princess," Duncan shook his head disapprovingly as he clicked his tongue, being the ass he usually was. Courtney shot him a glare, but it was only half hearted because she was too cold to do much else.

"I-I d-d-did. It's i-in B-Bridgette's c-c-car th-though-gh," she spat out through clenched teeth. Duncan had to keep himself from laughing as he remembered Bridgette just so happened to leave school early (and didn't bother to tell anybody) while Geoff was home 'sick.' Right.

More like hungover and wanted to get some action.

So now, thanks to Courtney's best friend, she was forced to stay and watch their school football game, in the middle of _October_, with no jacket at all. Her only ride home was her friend Shelby, but said girl's boyfriend Toby was on the football team so there was no way she was leaving early from this game.

"W-Why aren't y-y-you pla-aying?" Courtney asked as she looked up at Duncan, who had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It looked as if she didn't seem to mind it too much as she tried to unnoticeably snuggle her head closer- but only for the purposes of body heat. That was the _only_ reason. At least, that's what Courtney reasoned within her head. Though it's not like Duncan couldn't have noticed, it _was_ his body she was getting closer to after all.

"I got suspended for bad grades," he shrugged. Typical Duncan.

The two teens continued to walk in a peaceful silence, until Courtney's teeth started chattering again. The boy with the Mohawk sighed as he suddenly stopped and took his arm away from her shoulders, earning a barely audible whimper from his female companion. She convinced herself it was because she had missed the warmth, but that didn't explain the disappointed pain in her gut.

Duncan quickly took off his blue and gold varsity jacket and handed it to Courtney. She took it gratefully and gave him an honest and thankful smile, putting on the slightly baggy accessory.

"Thanks," she said, instantly warming up, but a frown grazing her lips. "Won't you get cold though?"

"Nah, I'm used to the cold," Duncan admitted with a smirk. He really didn't get cold that often, but was thankful he wore a long sleeved shirt today. They continued walking until she surprised him by slipping her arm around his waist and laying her head on his chest again. The punk raised a brow as a smirk creeped to his lips. He sneakily wrapped his arm around her waist also.

"What do you think you're doing?" Duncan asked teasingly.

"Sorry I-" she stuttered as she began to let go, but was pulled back in by a comfortable set of arms.

"I never said I wanted you to stop."

**-DxC-Obsessed-And-Damn-Proud-**

Another Valentines Day, another way for the universe to remind her that she had been single for yet _another_ year.

She was sixteen, she was smart, and she was unmistakably beautiful. So, why was it that she had only ever had one boyfriend in her lifetime? Not to mention that was all the way back in the fifth grade and only lasted about a week.

Oh _yeah_, it's because all the guys she knows are arrogant, insignificant assholes who aren't even worthy of her time.

So, as our not-so-preppy-today CIT walked down the halls of the familiar high school towards her locker, she let out a heavy sigh. It's not like she _wanted_ somebody to shower her in gifts all day (that would just get annoying), but getting a little note or at least a flower or _something_ would be a good change for once.

Courtney stood in front of the metal panel of her locker and put in the combination. She took off the lock and lifted up the little slot, hence opening her locker. Though she _was_ just a tad surprised at what she saw sitting on the shelf in front of her face.

There, resting atop all the text books and binders, was a skull. No, not a human one, but one carved out of wood with the utmost precision. It may have just been a scary looking hunk of a tree, but it flattered her. Someone had actually bothered to make this little trinket for her, find the combination to her locker (which she admitted to herself was a bit stalkerish), and got there before school to ensure that she found it safe and unharmed. Courtney had to admit, whoever this guy was, he was clever.

She took the object in her hands, noting how smooth the surface was. Though, it seemed uncharacteristicly rough in the back. Curious, Courtney flipped it over to find a number and three worded note scrawled in the back.

_'540-423-7681  
><em>_Call Me Princess'_

That was it. No name, no nothing. But, there really was no need for one, since there was only one guy in the whole school had the balls to call her by a disgracing pet name.

_Duncan._

Courtney was, for the lack of a better word, surprised. Out of all people, of all the _damn people_ in this school, why was _he_ the one to be so cute and flatter her? She wanted to strangle him and hug him all at once.

As she was placing the skull back in her locker for safe keeping, she noticed a flash of green walk past her to the right. Turning her head, Courtney saw the delinquent walking about ten feet down the halls, headed to see his friends. But, before she could turn away completely, she made eye contact. Duncan's eyes averted to the wooden trinket in her hands, then back to her eyes. He smiled and gave her a wink.

And, no matter _how hard_ she tried not to, she couldn't help but foolishly smile back.

**-DxC-Obsessed-And-Damn-Proud-**

There she was- sitting underneath the school oak tree on the fresh cut spring grass, her dark brown orbs grazing over one of the boring school textbooks Duncan hadn't even bothered to take a second glance at, and her caramel colored locks blowing gracefully in the wind. She was beautiful, and with not many people around, he had figured that this would be the perfect time to strike.

Casually strolling up to the girl and casting an intimidating shadow on her, he spoke with a smirk. "You study way too damn much babe."

Of course she knew who it was. No male who treasured his balls would even think of calling her by anything other than Courtney except for _him._

Letting out a sigh, Courtney's eyes snapped up from the science text book, then set it down and began to massage her temples for a moment.

"No, I study just enough to make straight A's. _You_, on the other hand, goof off and spend your time doing mediocre crimes and barely brush by in your academics," she replied, glaring at Duncan as if he was the bane of her existence.

Come to think of it, he probably was.

"I don't understand you." He mumbled as he sat Indian style in front of her, resting his elbow on his knee and his chiseled chin in his palm. Courtney gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about, you Paleolithic primate?"

Cool Courtney, go ahead and use big words that Duncan won't understand.

"I mean, why can't you just relax for once in your life?" he asked, looking her dead in the eye with an amused smirk. "Getting a B or something wouldn't be so bad."

"Maybe not to _you_, but where my family comes from, getting a B is like showing a sign of the Apocalypse," Courtney explained in a mumbled tone. He seemed to be satisfied enough with her answer, since he gave her a shrug. With that, Duncan stood up and walked away, but not before turning back to her with a sincere expression (and a..._blush_?) drawn on his face.

"Ya know Princess, it doesn't really matter if you make a mistake. Because to me…even if you do slip up, you're still perfect."

**-DxC-Obsessed-And-Damn-Proud-**

But, in the end, he didn't need to really tell her his feelings. She knew. All the not-so-subtle hints he had dropped, all of the playful banters they got into, and all the seemingly pointless things he did for her said enough on their own.  
><strong><br>WARNING: DO NOT CALL OR TEXT THE NUMBER THAT WAS PREVIOUSLY STATED, OR YOU WILL END UP TALKING TO SOME RANDOM ASS PERSON.**

**I kind of want to find out who's number it is though...^^;**

**I'm going fluff crazy. xD Ahaha, I'm not even kidding! Most of the one shots I'm working on right now are FLUFF. 100%, nothing but fluff. Okay, well there's a **_**little**_** bit of drama, but still. It's pretty ridiculous. :P Then again, you can never have too much DxC love. (; Haha.**

**Merfff. I miss this Duncan. :/ He needs to come back before I completely loose my freaking mind and drown myself in writing mushy DxC stories that you all will be forced to read. :P Hehe.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Oh, and I'd like to hear your opinion on which little story you liked better, because personally I'm just down right curious, and I would ****also like to see what kind of writing you guys like more.^^ And if you didn't like any of them..review too and tell me I need to get my lazy ass moving again!**

**DxC forever & DxG can suck my big toe.**

**What?**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx **


End file.
